


Bet Your Bottom Aether

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Aether bet his bussy on poker and lost, Aether bottoms, Brief mention of Dewdrop, M/M, more writing porn for my friends uwu, my porn never has plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: Male reader gets to top Aether after he bets himself for a game of poker, and loses.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bet Your Bottom Aether

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I hate the title just as much as you do.

You weren’t the only one around the abbey getting lucky with a Ghoul tonight, you knew that much for sure. You and a few other Brothers had joined the Nameless Ghouls for a game of poker, and after a while, they’d started betting themselves out. You had won Aether for the night, and you couldn’t be more _excited._

He had you by the hand, pulling you back to his quarters, but you knew right away he had the wrong idea. The way he was pulling you made it seem like he thought _you_ were the bottom… you were anything but.

Aether pulls you through the doorway and he looked as if he was about to turn to pin you to it, but you threw an arm out across his chest, pushing him back against the wall before he could get a hand on you. “Ah ah ah, Aether.” you chide, watching as he eyes you curiously.

“Let’s get one thing settled here. _I_ am not going to be the one _getting_ fucked tonight. Is that clear?” Your tone is low as you speak, voice slightly gravelly. It does something to the taller man, mismatched eyes flicking between yours before he nods slowly. 

You sit there for another few moments, cocking an eyebrow before he gets the hint and says “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Aether.” you purr, and watch his face shift. He tries to hide it, but he’s already sunk his teeth into his lower lip. You take a step back and he stays put for a moment before he just steps away from the wall, watching you closely. “Clothes off.” you order, and he starts to strip immediately, as do you.

By the time you’ve gotten your shirt off and start working on your pants, Aether is already down to his boxers, his rather obvious erection tenting through it. You laugh softly, muttering “That worked up already? Damn, Aeth. Didn’t take you to switch so quickly. Get on the bed.”

He immediately rushes to his bed and lays down on it, wriggling out of his boxers and starting to stroke himself, but you snap your fingers, growling “Hands off.” With a whine, he drops his hand back down and props himself up to watch you strip instead, tail swishing between his legs. 

“Hurry…” he breathes, orange and purple eyes dragging over your skin as you pushed your pants off. 

“Begging won’t get you anywhere.” you reply, muttering “Impatience isn’t a good look on you, big guy.”

He groans as he watches your hand trail down your stomach to grip your cock through your boxers, though it doesn’t stay there long. You push the waistband down with your other hand, pulling your cock out and starting to slowly jerk yourself off, stepping out of what was left of your clothes and slowly moving towards the bed. “You gonna get me some lube or am I gonna have to put _aaaaall_ my clothes back on and go get some from _my_ dorm?” you ask, and he scrambles to reach into his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and hold it out to you.

“Mmmm… I want to see a show first.” He lets out an annoyed growl, but the second you look at him with a hint of dominance on your face, he falls silent and pushes himself back up further onto the bed. 

“What… wh-what do you want, sir?” Aether asks, settling into the pillows. After a moment at the foot of the bed, you tilt your head around in a show of thinking, and then let out a low laugh.

His eyes are _not_ on yours, and are instead on your cock, shown by him dragging his teeth over his lower lip as you squeeze the base of your shaft. You remove your hand and point a finger up, watching him meet your gaze as a deep blush forms over his cheeks. 

“Show me where you want it. The more appealing you make it, the sooner you’ll get it.” you instruct, watching as he flips onto his stomach, pushing his shoulders into the bed as he gets on his knees and pushes his ass up into the air. 

He opens the lube, using his tail to pour it onto his ass as his hands come to spread it over himself, moaning at the contact as he dug his claws into his asscheeks and spread himself open. His tail abandons the lube to spread what was already on him over his entrance, and as much as you could tell he wanted to, he didn’t push his tail into himself. 

If he could look back at you, he would, but he just kneads at himself, eventually pulling his tail up to whip at his ass, whining “Please, sir… _Please_ fuck me…” All he wanted was to be filled, used… he honestly moans as he hears the bed creak from you crawling onto it.

“Alright, alright… damn, Aether. Slutty little thing, aren’t you?” you laugh, coming up as his hands fall to his sides, only to be replaced by one of yours. You grip his ass and grin, scooping up some of the lube and coating your fingers with it before you start to push one into him. 

The _sound_ that leaves the Quintessence Ghoul wasn’t even one you’d heard in _porn._ It was high pitched, for him, his long orange hair falling off his back and over his shoulders as he shifted to push back into you. You don’t deny him that, rather… you’d let him enjoy himself as much as he wanted. He _had_ seemed a little stressed lately…

You slowly started to pump that finger in and out of him, until he let out a whimper of “More…” With a soft “Okay.” you push in a second finger, and let him adjust to the feeling of that before you start to stretch him. He doesn’t seem to want to wait for you to finish, but you lift the hand on his ass up and _smack_ it back down, muttering “You can wait. I don’t need to be hurting you just because you’re a slut.”

The spank brings a moan from the Ghoul, and he pants out “I-I’m sorry…” before he pulls his hips back a bit, holding himself still as you stretch him out. You only continue for another minute or two before you your fingers out, grabbing the lube and pouring some onto your cock. 

Aether stays silent, waiting patiently, although he gasps as he feels you put the head of your length to his entrance. He brings his hands up to push his shoulders up slightly off the bed, burying his head into his hands.

“Are you ready, Aether?” you ask, squeezing his ass in both hands. He nods, and you don’t move an inch. Not until he moans “Please fuck me, sir… I’m yours to use as you please…”

 _“Good boy.”_ you hiss out as you push into him, and he moans like a fucking _whore_ as he feels you slide into him. He clenches around you as you work every inch of yourself into him, a deep purr leaving him as he leans back into you, your hips finally meeting his. 

He shifts slightly, and what sounds like an uncomfortable whimper slips its way out, along with a whine of “You’re… b-big…”

A laugh leaves you, quiet and deep, as you murmur “And you wanted me to fuck you _without_ stretching you. Imagine how that would have gone, huh? What did I tell you about being impatient?” 

“I-It… won’t get me anywhere… a-and it… doesn’t look good on me… sir…” he replies, and you lean down to press a kiss to the middle of his back. “That’s a good boy.” 

You stay still until he leans forward, and then pushes back, holding in a moan as he says “O-Okay… you can start… please…”

Your first movement is a slow, full length thrust, pulling yourself out of Aether to the tip, and pushing yourself _all the way_ back in. He moans and pushes himself back against you again, starting to meet your movements as you set a slow pace rutting into him. 

He is, still, rather obviously impatient, despite you having told him _several_ times that it wasn’t helping him, but he stays quiet, just trying, and failing, to guide you into fucking him faster. You don’t say a damn thing until he pushes himself up onto all fours, his head leaning back against his shoulders as he moans your name.

“If you want something, I figured you’d have learned to _say so_ by now.” you snap, and he whines at your tone, moaning out “P-Please fuck me, f.. Faster, sir, _please…_ ”

You give him what he wants, but not before you pull a hand off of his ass to spank him yet again, loving the yelp that ends up fizzling out into a moan as you start to buck your hips into him faster. It lasts for a _while,_ until he’s out of breath, gasping in air before he hangs his head.

“Aww, is that what you wanted, baby?” you ask, reaching a hand up to grab a handful of orange hair. “It sounds like you’re enjoying yourself a lot more now.”

For a moment, all he can work out are moans, but once the hand in his hair tightens, Aether cries “I-I am! I love it, _fuck,_ sir, I… I love your f-fucking cock!” You can see the goosebumps form over his skin at the gnarled groan his words drags from you. 

With another heavy smack to his ass, you hiss “Good little slut. I’ve been _dreaming_ of fucking you for **_so long,_ ** you know that?” He perks up and leans his head back as far as he can, trying to get a glimpse of you past all his hair. You catch a hint of his purple eye, shining out against his gray skin, see his pupil widen as he looks at you.

He goes to speak when you give a particularly hard thrust, and the only sound out of his mouth is a _LOUD_ , surprised moan that did _not_ sound like it could have ever come from Aether. You can’t help but snort, purring out “Fuck, babe.. That’s the highest I’ve ever heard your voice go.”

You release your grip on his hair, trailing your hand down his spine to go back to gripping his ass. Aether sucks in a breath and looks over his shoulder to you again, saying “A-All you had to d-do was-- _fuck!_ Lucifer below, all you had to d-do was _ask..._ ”

“Well… I’ll be sure to ask a lot more often, seeing how much you fucking _enjoy_ my cock.” He moans at that, dropping down to prop himself up on his forearms, rocking back to meet every thrust. One of his arms twitches, but he pauses, short moans pouring out of his mouth with every panted exhale. 

He finally whines out “C-Can I touch my dick, s-sir?” and at first, he doesn’t get a response, but he feels one hand slide up over his ass, and around his hip as you bend over him to start stroking him along with the movements of your hips. 

The Ghoul _wails_ at the contact, and he shudders at the feeling of your breath on his ear as you murmur “You wanna cum, Aether? You wanna cum for me?” He nods, a few moans leaving him before he says _“P-Please!_ **_PLEASE_** , sir, I need to cum, I w-want to cum for you _so fucking bad!”_

You stay silent for a few solid seconds, listening to him whine and moan as he tries to hold himself back, so very obviously right at the edge of his orgasm. When you do speak, your voice is **deep** , and a gravelly chortle leaves you before you breathe “Cum for me, slut.”

Aether **_SCREAMS_ ** your name as he orgasms, thick ropes of cum splattering against the sheets as you pump him through every second of his orgasm, and you’re brought to your own as he clamps down around your cock. As you bury yourself inside of him, your teeth find his neck and you bite down onto the crook of it, a whimper leaving the larger man as you try to push even further into him as you fill him. 

You don’t pull back until you feel him wilting underneath you, his legs shaking as he struggles to hold himself up for any longer. You slowly pull your cock from him and give his ass one last smack before he collapses to the bed, tail draping limply over his back. It’s silent for a moment, but eventually, he mumbles something into the pillows, and you lean around to look at him, flopping down to his side to relax for a little bit. 

“What was that?” you ask, and he turns his head to look at you, a breathless laugh leaving him as he looks at you.

“That was the first time I’ve gotten topped in _years._ ” he says, wriggling over to rest his head on your shoulder. “It… it was really good.”

You give your own tired laugh, wrapping an arm around him as you said “I gotta thank Dew for slipping me that ace.”

Another moment of silence passes before Aether growls “I fucking _KNEW_ you were cheating.” He doesn’t seem too upset, though, considering he wriggled around to be able to pull the blankets up over the both of you, only snuggling into you further.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation… I won’t be cheating again with you any time soon.” you mumble, running a hand through his hair and glancing down just in time to see a slight blush spread over his cheeks before he buries his face into your chest.


End file.
